Happy Birthday, Neji!
by Hikari Midori-chan
Summary: It's that special day for Hyuuga Clan genius, Neji, and he's doing the most he can to avoid it. He may be able to avoid Hiashi, but he can't get past his team...or can he? OneShot. R&R please!


Just my little one-shot tribute to Neji's b-day. XD Oh come on, you know I had to do it. It's NEJI for crying out loud.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was the type of guy who was usually indifferent, serious, and occasionally stiff. He made sure to always practice this attitude every day in front of…well, everyone who knew him. He felt it was obvious that he had done a good job since he had only acquired a small group of what people may call 'friends' after thirteen years of his life. Not to mention he had only started to 'socialize' with people at this very age. Still... hadn't he made it clear that he did _not _wish to do trivial things people like that Uzumaki Naruto deemed as 'fun'?

Apparently not.

Neji glanced left, right, above, below, double-took two times, and then darted to the other corner. After checking that the coast was clear with Byakugan, he made a run for his target, reaching his hand out in front of him. _Almost there…almost the—Oh crap. _

It was exuberant, colorful, and pointy, and it had somehow found its way onto Neji's head. He didn't see it coming. The Hyuuga genius let out a short grunt as the snappy elastic string snapped his chin. An arm wrapped around his neck and laughter rung in Neji's ears. The possessor of that joyful laughter…

Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Happy birthday, nephew!" cheered Hiashi, pulling Neji into a friendly bear hug. He seemed to not notice his dear nephew desperately trying to wriggle out of his grasp or his twitching eye. "You are now one year older! What would you like to do, hm?"

Neji was finally able to escape Hiashi's arms. He immediately tore off the cone of a birthday hat off of his head, fixed his hair, and backed away towards the door all at the same time.

Why was it always _his _birthday Hiashi gained a personality? And not just a _good _personality, but one that reminded him horrifically of Gai? The world may never know. Well, at least _Neji _may never know.

The real reason was because Hiashi had made a promise to his deceased brother before the whole Hyuuga switch. The Head Hyuuga remembered it like it was just yesterday…

_**Flashback**_

"_**Brother, before I die…please do me this one favor."**_

"_**What is it, Hizashi?"**_

"_**Make Neji as happy as you can."**_

"…_**How?" Hiashi knew he hadn't the skill to make Neji or **_**anyone **_**for that matter happy. His brother was always the kind, funny, charming one who got all the girls. **_

"_**I'm aware that it may be hard for you to please Neji," Hiashi said. "But one thing you could do is be lively and ecstatic on his birthday. It's his favorite day, after all, and he always loves it." **_

"…_**I will, brother. For you."**_

"_**Thank you, Hiashi."**_

_**End Flashback**_

Hiashi internally cursed Neji's birthday. How he hated this day was beyond comprehension. It seemed that it didn't even cross his mind that the gap between the age of six and thirteen is pretty vast. Silly Hiashi.

"Hey Ne—ji?" Hiashi was just in time to see the front door close.

XxXxXxXxXx

Neji kicked the ground in frustration. How he hated this day was beyond comprehension. Gai had announced the day before to come to training at twelve o'clock sharp instead of the usual six AM and hinted that they were going to do some "extra special activities" together. If that didn't scream total humiliation, Neji didn't know _what _did. So, he decided to skip out on training with his team today and hide himself away from the world before this cruel day of aging was over.

Now, first order of business: find a decent hiding spot. Neji noticed a quaint shop off to his right that read: Ichiraku Ramen. He happened to know that Naruto ate here constantly, and yet he himself had never really paid any mind to it. Perfect.

Neji sat down in one of the seats, gaining the attention of the owner's a daughter, Ayame.

"Welcome! What can I get for you?"

"Nothing," Neji answered. "I'd just like to stay here for a while, thanks."

Ayame looked slightly surprised then looked at her father.

"What do you mean you're not getting anything?" Teuchi demanded. "Look, kid, you buy something or else leave. You can't just—"

"It's my birthday." That had to be reason enough, right? Everyone knew that Neji went on a rampage during his birthday if he was bothered.

"That doesn't change anything!"

Okay…Plan B.

"Fine. Get me a bowl of ramen then," sighed Neji. "Whatever flavor."

"Yes, sir!" Teuchi smiled deviously. He was going to give this rich-looking boy the most expensive and newest flavor…A flavor not even _Naruto _had tried yet! MUHAHAHAHA! Ahem.

Neji didn't really care about ordering or even eating at the moment. He just wanted to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Of course, that would be easy considering nobody in the right mind would think _he _would go to Ichiraku Ramen. That's just crazy. There was absolutely _no _way anyone would—

"Neji!"

Oh snap.

Neji cringed when he heard the voice of the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" questioned Lee as he jogged over.

Neji's eye twitched. Lee was all sweaty. Sweat and full body spandex don't mix. Ever.

"Did you forget about training?!" the green-clad boy gasped. "Gai-sensei said that we were going to go out to eat together as a team after a few laps around Konoha to celebrate your birthday!" Lee suddenly stopped jogging in place and looked horrified. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that!"

Neji rolled his eyes at his oblivious teammate.

"Well since you are here…" Lee continued, "Perhaps I should go fetch Gai-sensei and Tenten! We can all eat here! I didn't know you liked Ichiraku Ramen! I'll be right back, Neji! Don't go anywhere!" With that being said, the green beast ran off at the speed of light.

Like heck he wasn't going anywhere.

Neji stood up to leave when he felt a tug on his collar. Turning his head, he found himself staring at a serious-looking old man Teuchi. "Um…"

"You're not going anywhere until you finish, boy!" declared Teuchi. "Or at least paid the bill!"

"And people with birthdays get a free brownie!" Ayame announced, setting out a fudge brownie with a little candle sticking out of the top.

"A brownie?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's a ramen bar, what do you expect? A cake?" Teuchi said. "Now sit down! This is a special flavor of ramen!"

"You shouldn't have," Neji groaned. "Look, I'll just pay the bill, okay?" Neji started digging through his pockets for money so he could get the heck out of there. He set the desired amount of currency on the counter and stood up.

"Don't you want your brownie?" asked Ayame as Neji started to leave.

Neji sighed irritably. "No, I do not want my—" It was then he heard a high-pitched bloodcurdling scream that could only belong to one girl.

"PUT ME DOWN, GAI-SENSEI!"

Running straight toward the birthday boy was an enthusiastic Gai carrying Tenten a flailing Tenten under his arm with Lee in hot pursuit.

Neji's eye twitched.

Gai extended his arm back in a fist with his free arm and shouted, "Neji, you—"

Neji ducked.

"—idiot!"

Then he spun around and punted Gai several feet across the street. Tenten shrieked.

Neji started to run when he was suddenly tackled by Lee.

"Get off, Lee!" Neji ordered.

"You always do this, Neji!" Lee exclaimed. "You did this last year too! How come you do not want to celebrate?!"

"Because it's pointless!"

"Neji, you jerk!" hollered Tenten as she stomped over, her attire and hair slightly messed up. "First you don't show up for training and _now _you kick sensei and me?! And what's up with that?!" She quickly whirled around and pointed at Gai. "Why'd you pick me up all of a sudden?!"

"Ah, good retaliation, Neji!" Gai laughed heartily, completely ignoring Tenten.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Gai-sensei!" Tenten fumed.

"Oh, yes. It seemed that you couldn't keep up with my and Lee's speed, Tenten! I was merely giving you one of those 'breaks' you keep wanting and carried you! You're most welcome!"

"I wasn't thanking you!"

"Anyway, Neji!" Gai said as he pulled Neji from under Lee and gave him a heartfelt hug. "Let's celebrate together! Lee said you like Ichiraku Ramen!"

Neji's eye twitched. Did people not know the meaning of personal space?

"You should get that eye checked after we're done!" Gai advised obliviously as he set Neji back on his feet. "Oh look! A brownie! With a candle!"

"U-Um yes!" said Ayame. "Everyone who eats here on their birthday gets a free brownie!"

"Excellent! Have you sung to him yet?" Gai asked eagerly.

"No, not yet."

"Even more excellent! Allow us to join you!" Gai said, pushing his students onto the chairs forcibly.

"All right," said Teuchi, just wanting all of them to leave. "All together now."

And then…everyone started singing.

"_Happy, happy birthday! We hope your wish comes true! We wish it was our birthday, so we could party too! Hey!_"

Neji's eye twitched. It was a good thing they didn't sing the longer children's version because he didn't think he could stand more than a few seconds of these people's singing voices.

"Make a wish!" exclaimed Lee.

Neji glanced at everyone who was looking at him expectantly. He sighed deeply. Luckily, the flame went out without him having to look like a fool blowing at one candle.

"Yay!" Gai and Lee cheered.

"What did you wish for?" Tenten asked him.

Neji stared at her. "Do you really have to ask?"

"And here's your present!" Gai exclaimed, whipping out a box wrapped in green wrapping paper with little Gai heads flashing grins. Yeah. Gai made it himself.

Neji ripped open the paper so he could leave as soon as possible and pulled out…

A FANTABULOUS AND TRENDY GREEN JUMPSUIT!

"Happy birthday, Neji!"

Neji's eye twitched.

* * *

Happy Birthday, Neji! And to everyone else...have a happy Fourth of July tomorrow!

Oh, and if anyone's wondering, Neji's eye twitched five times. He seems the type to be really good at that, after all. (grin)

R&R please!

-HM


End file.
